Zeitreise
by Terrifying Little Pet
Summary: Harry & Co. reisen aus versehen in die Vergangenheit!.........RR!........


Zukunft - Vergangenheit

Hi Leute!!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Fanfic!! Viel Spass beim Lesen!!

Hermine sah sich verdutzt um, sie saß zwar noch immer im Hogwartsexpress aber es war alles altmodischer. Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und ein Junge mit braunem zerstrubbeltem Haar kam herein. „Harry, was ist passiert? fragte sie ihn, worauf er sie nur ansah als wäre sie komplett verrückt geworden. „Du musst mich verwechseln, mein Name ist James Potter." klärte er sie auf. Hermine bekam den Schrecken ihres Lebens. Wie war das möglich? Waren sie etwa in der Vergangenheit gelandet?

„T-tschu-ldi-ge" sie war völlig perplex und wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte, deshalb verließ sie auf schnellstem Wege das Abteil um nach Harry und Ron zu suchen. Die sie nach einiger Zeit auch fand. „Harry! Ron!" Rief sie den beiden schon von weitem zu. „Harry, du wirst es nicht glauben! Ich glaube wir sind in der Vergangenheit gelandet. Ich habe vorhin deinen Vater getroffen!" Harry klappte der Unterkiefer runter. „A-aber wi-wie...?" „Ich weiß auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir nichts verändern." „Du hast Recht" meldete sich auch Ron zu Wort. „und wir müssen uns andere Namen einfallen lassen." „Hm.. Dann heißt du jetzt Harry......ADAMS! genau! Und du..." Sie deutete auf Ron. „Ron.....hmm....COMBS! okay und jetzt ich.....Hermine.....Ach ich kann doch meinen Namen behalten.." 

Eine Abteiltür ging auf und ein schwarzhaariger, großgewachsener Junge kam heraus, ein jüngerer Sirius. „James, da bist du ja! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Und wie ich sehe flirtest du schon wieder mit einem Mädchen, das wird ihrem Freund hier (Er zeigte auf Ron) aber gar nicht gefallen. " Er grinste. „Ähm..." meinte Harry etwas verwirrt „ich bin nicht James mein Name ist Harry......Adams." >Wow das hätt ich jetzt beinahe verbockt. 

Sirius' Blick ruhte nun auf ihm. „Du siehst genau aus wie er. Hast du ihn dann wenigstens gesehen?" 

Nun schaltete sich schnell Hermine ein „Ja er sitzt in dem Abteil ganz hinten." „Okay!" „Hey und um noch was klarzustellen... Ich bin nicht ihr Freund..!" verbesserte Ron ihn. Sirius wollte schon wieder umdrehen, also Harry ihm sagte „Wir kommen mit, ist sowieso nichts mehr frei im Zug!!! „Wie du meinst." lautete Sirius' Antwort. Und schon marschierten alle 4 in Richtung Heck. Und dann sah Harry zum ersten mal in seinem Leben seinem Vater, Fotos ausgenommen. Und als dieser Harry sah blieb ihm die Luft weg. James war aufgesprungen und stellte sich vor Harry. Er wedelte vor seinem Gesicht herum, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch nicht vor einem Spiegel stand. „Hey Wahnsinn, der Kerl sieht genauso aus wie ich!!!" 

„Äh...ja", murmelte Harry , „Ist das nicht ein... äh komischer Zufall... „Wie heißt du?" fragte James. „Äh...Harry...und das dort sind Ron...!" „Hy! " „..und Hermine..!" „Ja, hey du." Er deutete zu Hermine , „Dann ist er derjenige den du vorhin gesucht hast, wir sehen uns ja wirklich sehr ähnlich!" „Ich heiße übrigens James und das dort ist Sirius!! Komm steht nicht da wie angewachsen, setz euch!", meinte James, doch kaum hatte er sich selbst auch gesetzt sprang er schon wieder auf. Lily ging soeben an der Abteiltür vorbei. „Lily...! Da bist du ja endlich...!!! Ich habe dich schon gesucht!!" Genervt drehte sich Lily um „Aber ich dich nicht!!!" „Ach komm schon, willst du dich zu uns ins Abteil setzen..." fragte er sie während er sich lässig durchs Haar fuhr. „Nein!" Sie wollte schon weitergehen als sie plötzlich Harry entdeckte, „Was... Wieso sieht der genauso aus wie du... Oh nein James.. du hast doch wohl keinen jüngeren Bruder der genauso aussieht wie du... Wenn der die gleichen Charakterzüge hat wie du stürz ich mich am besten gleich aus dem Fenster...!!" Harry sprang auf „Äh, nein ich bin nicht sein Bruder... wir sehen nur... komischerweise ganz gleich aus...!! 

„Setz dich doch zu uns...!" meldete sich nun auch Hermine zu Wort, „Schließlich will ich nicht zischen allein diesen Jungs ausgeliefert sein...!" „Ja, setz dich zu uns süße Lily, da du kannst meinen Platz haben! ", James strahlte. Lily sah Hermine an „Wer bist du überhaupt.. ich habe dich noch nie gesehen!" „....Nun... wir sind Austauschschüler aus Durmstrang " „Achso... na meinetwegen ich setze mich zu dir.. aber!" fauchte sie James an... „so weit wie möglich von dir entfernt Potter.. Also sprich mich bitte nicht an!" Sie setzt sich eben Hermine „Seit ihr drei die einzigen Ausstauschüler die aus Durmstrang geschickt wurden?" „Sieht so aus,.." >>Das ist eine gute Frage .. Was ist wenn noch mehr Schüler oder Lehrer in die Vergangenheit gelangt sind>Schließlich heiratest du ihn ja mal... 

Remus setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten Peter an, er war doch der Verräter wie sollten sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten... „Na gut dann setz ich mich eben auf den Boden" meinte dieser. „Das dort drüben sind übrigens Austauchschüler aus Durmstrang, die Süße Kleine heißt Hermine, der Kerl mit den roten Haaren Ron und der genauso aussieht wie James, Harry!" erklärt Sirius. „Süße Kleine?!?! Hey... Wehe du nennst mich noch mal so...!! droht Hermine. „Meinetwegen Süße!" „Knurr" 

„Hey, wir sind da!" rief Remus da. „Was schon! Das ging heute aber schnell!" „Die 7 nahmen ihr Handgepäck und stiegen aus.. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen absichtlich ein bisschen weiter hinten um sich zu besprechen... „Wow, meine Mum sieht wirklich fantastisch aus!!" schwärmte Harry. „Ja tut sie, aber sie kann James ja überhaupt nicht ausstehen wieso heiratet sie ihn dann?" flüsterte Ron. „Du hast Recht das ist komisch!! „Und Peter, die verstehen sich ziemlich gut mit ihm, ich kann diesen Idioten gar nicht ansehen, da wird mir ja schlecht... Wenn Mum und Dad wüssten das sie der Idiot einmal verrät und wenn Sirius wüsste das r wegen dem nach Askaban muss. Ich habe eine Idee, wir sagen es ihnen einfach dann tauschen sie nicht Geheimniswahrer und sie sind gerettet. " „Nein, Harry, man darf die Vergangenheit nicht verändern hörst du... und außerdem.. wenn du weißt schon wer nicht deine eltern umgebracht hätte, hätte er dich nicht getroffen und würde wahrscheinlich noch immer auf der Welt herumwüten!" zischte Hermine leise. „Leider hast du recht...!!" meinte Harry als während sie weitet den Rumtreibern nachgingen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bitte schreibt mir ein paar Reviews!!


End file.
